Oracle 131: Are You Ready? Rescuing People
Oracle 131: Are You Ready? Rescuing People (準備はできたか？ 人を救う Junbi wa dekita ka? Hito o sukuu) is the one hundred thirty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and her comrades finally rescued Miyuki and other abducted people. But unfortunately, Emperor Ryuuen celebrated himself that his new Chariot Key was finally developed. Plot Chihiro saw a portal gate in the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center. There she entered inside without knowing which will be heading to. As for her, she always bear in her mind that she want to help the Armored Fighters in their mission and to save Miyuki and others. Meanwhile, Kazumi saw Iori outside the news room. There she asked where Chihiro was, but he replied that she's not around. Then Kazumi felt concerned about her friend, and left. Meanwhile, Mashiro told Mayor Akazawa and Mateo that they will not let them abduct all innocent people for their experimental purposes. There, she used her Chariot Saber to attack them. Unfortunately, they deferred her attack using their respective weapons, causing her to suffer. Akiko, on the other hand, told them that they were truly evildoers, which Mayor Akazawa agreed. Fatima, on the other hand, said that she didn't forgive them for what they did to the residents of Hirakawa City. Kyoko, meanwhile, asked Mayor Akazawa what was his reason why he want to destroy Hirakawa City despite that he was the mayor of the city he wanted to put to an end. Then Mayor Akazawa had no choice but to tell them that he did his evil stuff because all of his constituents hated him for his lack of actions in terms of public service while he was very active in terms of graft and corruption, as well as in terms of criminal acts. Therefore, he decided for himself to destroy the city no matter what whethere he will be sentenced in jail or any kind of consequences he'll ever face. After he said his reason, Mayor Akazawa told them that he will kill those who are in his way, especially the Armored Fighters. Then he used his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast, to defeat the Armored Fighters, causing them to de-transform back into their civilian forms. Then he ordered the Chariot Soldiers to continue abducting people, which Kyoko disagreed. As she transformed herself into Armored Fighter Caster, Kyoko faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. The other Armored Fighters, meanwhile, transformed themselves again into their respective armor forms, and faced also the Chariots in a battle. As Chihiro finally entered to the World of Chariots, she faced the Chariot Soldiers who were guarded the area within Chariot Empire Headquarters in a battle. Afterwards, she headed on inside the Empire Palace and continued fighting against the Chariots. Meanwhile, Kazumi went to Hirakawa City Hall to check something about the massive abduction happened in the city. There she saw Hiroko and said to her that Miyuki and her news team was abducted by the Chariots. She also told her to tell the authorities to take an action to rescue her and even others who were also abducted. Hiroko, on the other hand, said that she doesn't worry to about because the Armored Fighters and the authoriries were doing an action to rescue those people who were abducted by the Chariots. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, the battle still continues as Anaira and her comrades fought against the Chariot Soldiers. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, attacked them using his Chariot Scepter and asked them about their purpose. Anaira said to him that they came to rescue those people who were abducted by the Chariots. But Emperor Ryuuen said that it's too late to rescue because they used them for experimental purposes, which was to create a Chariot Key that was also powerful as the Infinity Armor Key. Anaira can't believe about what she found out, so she said to him that she didn't forgive him for what he did. Then she faced him in a battle afterwards. While Anaira and Emperor Ryuuen fighting against each other, Triskaide told Archos to turn off the experimental chamber immediately, and he did so. As Archos turned off the chamber, Emperor Ryuuen attacked him using his Chariot Saber, but Anaira deferred his attack using her Armored Naginata. As Triskaide opened the chamber, he saw a lot of people unconscious, including Miyuki and her news team. Hiroyo, Irie and Rie, meanwhile, can't believe on what they saw, so they rescued them immediately. As Mayor Akazawa and Mateo dismayed about the Armored Fighter's action, they attacked them using their respective weapons. Kyoko and Fatima, meanwhile, deferred their respective attacks using Caster Axe and Armored Naginata respectively. Then, both parties used their respective finishers to defeat each other's side, but no one won nor defeated. Disappointed in the result of their battle, the two Chariot Fighters left to continue their mission. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, asked the people if they were okay. The people thanked them for saving them from the Chariots. Meanwhile, Rigor and his kids continue facing the Chariots along with the Armored Energy and Force Fighters. While fighting, Chisato aided the people whom they rescued from the hands of the Chariot Soldiers. Moments later, the SAF and army troops, as well as the paramedics, came to aid the people. Chihiro finally went to the Emperor's Hall and there, she faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, a Chariot Soldier came to the laboratory and reported to Emperor Ryuuen that an Armored Fighter came and defeated their comrades. Because of this, he ordered them to attack the said Armored Fighter immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, told him that this will be their turn to defeat him. Emperor Ryuuen, however, laughed at her and he said that it's too late to say it because he already developed a Chariot Key that is powerful as the Infinity Armor Key. Anaira can't believe about what she found out that his new Chariot Key was developed through gathering energy from the humans. As he tested the said Chariot Key, he upgraded his armor form into Chariot Fighter Emperor Hazard Mode. Then he told her to challenge him in a one-on-one battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 17 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key and Flare Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 38 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 111, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 36, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 66, and Never Surrender episode 89. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes